Emotion
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dan untuk kali ini Sakura harus belajar untuk mengontrol emosinya, selelah atau sejenuh apapun ia. /Sequel for Queen of My Heart/Alternative Times/


**.**

_**Emotion**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang terjuntai bebas di beranda itu. Sesekali angin yang berhembus memaksanya untuk merapatkan kedua lengan diantara kedua lengannya; mengusap lengan yukata marun yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Dingin—tapi ia masih enggan untuk masuk.

Langkah kaki terdengar dari balik punggungnya, dari balik pintu geser yang sengaja ia tutup separuhnya. Tidak lain lagi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar, menelaah apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Langkah itu terhenti, tepat ketika bunyi pintu yang dilebarkan. Sakura menoleh dalam keengganan.

Didapatinya wajah _stoic_ yang sedang menatapnya datar—bahkan lebih mengarah ke pandangan dingin—dan terpaku dengan tangan masih di pintu.

Mereka berdua beradu pandang untuk beberapa saat. Sakura menemukan kalau _suaminya_ itu sudah berpakaian yukata birunya yang sederhana, tanda ia sudah pulang dari misi sejak tadi. Buktinya; ia sudah berganti pakaian rapi begini.

Dari tatapan itu, Sakura kurang bisa menerjemahkan apa yang ada dalam otak laki-laki itu. Atau memang ia menyembunyikannya terlalu rapi? Apakah ia akan mengucap kata maaf duluan? Atau membiarkan semuanya menjadi larut saja?

Sakura membuang wajahnya kemudian. Teringat kalau mereka sedang dalam perselisihan yang belum ditemukan kata penyelesaiannya. Ia membiarkan saja laki-laki itu lantas pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Kadang, perselisihan itu menjadi lebih rumit kalau kita biarkan; itu yang baru Sakura pelajari. Tapi bahkan lidahnya sendiri terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan kata maaf. Memangnya sepenuhnya salahnya? _Suaminya _juga salah!

**.**

**Naruto** © **Kishi-sensei**

_Queen of My Heart's sequel. Beloved OTP; Sasuke-Sakura._

Warning: stuck di judul, panjang, (lebay-ish)fluff, hasil dari imajinasi 'liar'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**kilas balik.**_

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mansion Uchiha miliknya. Lorong yang panjang membuatnya harus bersabar sedikit lagi untuk menahan rasa lelah, mengantuk, lapar dan sakit yang mencampur tanpa dikehendaki dalam tubuhnya.

Seragam ANBU yang ia kenakan samasekali belum ia tanggalkan dan ganti, hanya sebatas topeng yang ia lepaskan dan ia taruh seadanya di dekat telinganya.

Ia akhirnya tiba di depan pintu ruang utama, dan sedikit lagi menuju dapur. Biasanya, setelah ia pulang misi seperti ini, akan ada yang menyambutnya. Senyum hangat atau sekedar sapaan halus.

Sasuke membukanya. Kosong.

Ia berjalan terus, dan menemukan dapur. Juga kosong. Padahal ini sudah pukul delapan lebih, dan seharusnya Sakura ada di sini untuk menyambutnya; setidaknya dengan hidangan sederhana atau apalah itu, yang sedikit bisa menghiburnya dari kelelahan misi.

Sasuke juga mendapati tempat Sakura biasa menaruh hidangan makan malam kosong. Tidak ada makanan hari ini.

Ia semakin mengernyitkan keningnya ketika sang istri tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Kemana ia yang seharusnya sudah pulang bekerja?

Terpaksa Sasuke berbalik menuju kamarnya, memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dahulu. Dalam hati ia mulai kesal.

Selesai ia membereskan semua di dirinya, Sakura tidak juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Sekarang kekesalan Sasuke sudah bercampur dengan sedikit kekhawatiran—yah, walaupun ia agak malas mengakui yang kedua ini.

Akhirnya ia memanaskan air sendiri, ingin menyeduh teh saja air panas tidak disediakan. Kemana saja Sakura?

Dan ia bukan tipikal laki-laki yang kreatif soal membuat makanan. Sekarang ia harus putar otak, ia harus makan apa untuk memuaskan lambungnya yang sudah pedih ini.

Membuka tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan—juga nihil. Hanya ada beberapa sisa yang ia juga tidak mengerti harus dijadikan apa.

Kakinya masih sakit, efek dari luka karena misi tadi. Pertarungannya dengan musuh menyita perhatiannya sehingga ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau kakinya berkali-kali terkena sabetan musuh yang lain. Dan ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk pulang, hingga setelah melapor pada Hokage tadi, ia tidak ke rumah sakit dahulu untuk mengobati kakinya. Toh ia pikir, ia punya ninja medisnya _sendiri_, bukan?

Dengan keadaan kaki begini, apa ia harus mencari makan di luar? Makan di kedai ramen? Atau ke kedai dango? Maaf, tapi ia menolak. Ia perlu seorang ninja medis dahulu untuk menyembuhkan kakinya dahulu. Dan masalahnya... DIMANA ninja medisnya itu?

Bruk!

Sasuke mendengar bunyi itu di tengah lamunannya. Berasal dari kamarnya. Ia datang kesana.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Ia langsung menuturkan kekesalannya pada yang baru datang itu.

"Biasanya kau tidak pernah pulang setelat ini."

Sakura yang baru saja melemparkan dirinya di tempat tidur terpaksa bangkit lagi. Padahal ia sudah sangat letih, dan yang ia inginkan hanya tidur sekarang. Entah kenapa sekarang ia sering sekali merasa cepat lelah.

"Pekerjaanku banyak sekali, tahu. Aku lelah, aku mau tidur."

Sasuke memang tidak sering meledakkan kemarahannya, tapi kali ini ia begitu kesal.

"Aku baru pulang misi. Dan tidak ditemukan apapun di dapur."

"Kalau kau lapar, bukannya kau bisa beli diluar?" bantah Sakura. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, mengantuk sekali.

Catat lagi satu hal. Sasuke malas mengungkapkan semuanya dalam bentuk kata-kata.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah? Aku harus mengoperasi tiga pasien hari ini. Belum lagi laporan-laporan yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum minggu depan," Sakura yang emosinya memuncak sekarang.

"Menurutmu, aku tidak lelah dari misiku?"

"Dan karenanya kau marah hanya karena tidak ada makanan di rumah? Diluar ada seribu jenis kalau kau mau! Aku tidak bisa menyediakannya untukmu malam ini, aku lelah, aku mau tidur!"

Dan setelahnya, Sakura dengan cuek melemparkan dirinya lagi di tempat tidur. Siapa bilang ia tidak kesal? Ia pikir seharusnya Sasuke bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri sementara ia tenggelam dalam kesibukan ini. Meskipun ia _istrinya_, tapi bukan berarti 24 jam ia harus selalu ada, bukan?

Yah, setidaknya itu yang mencuat di otaknya. Lelah bekerja membuat emosinya makin naik, apalagi ketika ia dengar Sasuke membanting pintu kamar mereka, dan tidak lagi kembali.

Saat itu ia berpikir—sebodohlah. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang tidur nyenyak.

**.**

**.**

_**kilas balik selesai.**_

**.**

Dan sekarang Sakura pikir kalau ia juga terlalu bodoh saat itu. Ia sudah tidak sendiri lagi, dan rumah tangga adalah salah satu proses belajarnya untuk mengurus orang lain selain dirinya.

Pekerjaan memang penting, apalagi ia adalah dokter yang sangat diperlukan di rumah sakit Konoha. Tapi sepertinya hal itu membuatnya melalaikan satu hal.

Atmosfer rumah menjadi dingin setelah malam itu. Malam ini tepat dua hari mereka saling bungkam. Sasuke yang aslinya memang tidak banyak bicara, ditambah dengan pertengkaran malam itu, kacaulah semuanya. Sakura yang terlanjur dongkol juga menolak untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Dan ia menunggu Sasuke bicara duluan? Itu terdengar konyol.

Sakura menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, berharap angin menjelang musim dingin ini tidak terlalu menyakitinya.

Apa yang harus ia mulai? Minta maaf? Tapi sekali lagi, egonya berkuasa. Bukan salahnya sepenuhnya, dan ia juga menuntut kata maaf dari Sasuke.

Aksi diam seperti ini tidak enak. Apalagi masalah mereka yang cuma hal kecil; tapi dibesar-besarkan dengan emosi.

Ia masih belum beranjak, sedang memperhitungkan spekulasi apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan di dalam.

"Mungkin aku yang harus minta maaf duluan dan memberitahukannya pada ayahmu ya, sayang..."

Sakura memutuskan masuk ke dalam. Satu keputusannya: kalau Sasuke tidak tidur diluar seperti, ia akan minta maaf duluan. Kalau dibiarkan berlarut-larut, kemungkinan untuk masalah baru yang lebih kompleks muncul lebih besar.

Ia buka pintu kamar mereka, yang berhadapan langsung dengan beranda kecil tempatnya duduk tadi.

Uh, kosong?

Sakura menengok ke luar, melewati pintu lain di kamar itu. Dan Sasuke sudah tertidur di ruang utama, seperti yang ia khawatirkan.

Besok sajalah. Sakura membatalkan niatnya. Tidak enak juga membangunkannya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sakura bangun mendadak, ketika ia sadar dalam setengah tidurnya itu kalau matahari sudah tinggi. Sudah terlihat kuning sekali sinar dari balik tirai kamarnya yang tertutup itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" ia kelabakan mencari jam mejanya. Bangkit duduk dengan terburu-buru.

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar ketika mengetahui sekarang sudah pukul... 10.30.

Ia tidur selama itu? Hampir dua belas jam lebih. Dan ini rekornya; setelah sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini.

Segera Sakura bergegas keluar kamar. Kecil kemungkinan kalau Sasuke masih ada di rumah. Kalau tidak ada misi, mungkin ia akan pergi berlatih diluar.

Benar saja. Tempat yang Sasuke pakai tadi malam untuk tidur sudah kembali rapi. Sakura tengok tempat penyimpanan pakaian mereka.

Seragam ANBU tidak ada pada tempatnya. Berarti Sasuke berangkat lagi untuk misi—tanpa pamit.

Dan ia kehilangan satu kesempatan untuk minta maaf dan meluruskan semuanya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Sedang ada masalah, ya?"

Tembakan Ino menuju pusat sasaran langsung. Sakura mendelik pada si sahabat yang sedang membereskan map di sampingnya.

"Ayolah, aku bisa menebaknya. Kelihatan kok."

Memang percuma rasanya menyembunyikan sesuatu di depan orang yang sudah mengenalnya sekian belas tahun.

"Pertengkaran suami-istri itu biasa~" hibur Ino dengan nadanya yang santai. "Masalah apa, sih?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan panjang, lantas kemudian meletakkan alat tulisnya di meja begitu saja.

"Hari itu aku pulang telat. Tahu kan, aku harus mengoperasi tiga pasien, ditambah _paperwork_ yang harus selesai cepat."

"Hmm~" Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Dan dia marah karena itu?"

"Ya... Dia baru pulang dari misi, kelelahan dan..." Sakura menggantung kata-katanya. "... dan juga dia marah karena tidak ada makanan di rumah..."

"Hmffff," Ino menutup mulutnya, dan suaranya itu tertahan dengan aneh. Membuat harus Sakura berpaling dengan heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hahahahaha!" jawaban yang diberikan hanya berupa tawa yang meledak dari Ino. Kening Sakura makin terkerut ketika sahabatnya ini tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Ino! Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

"Ti-tidak," sela Ino dalam tawanya yang masih tersisa; sekarang bulir-bulir air mata tersisih di sudut matanya akibat tawa yang begitu kencang barusan. "Hanya saja, aku rasa itu lucu..."

"Lucu bagaimana?"

"Dengar," Ino berusaha memperbaiki map-map yang berantakan akibat tawanya. "Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ternyata begitu mengharapkan masakan istrinya yang..."

"... Jangan menghina masakanku!" Sakura nyaris melempar kertas-kertas yang sedang ia kerjakan, kalau ia tidak ingat kalau kertas-kertas ini harus diselesaikan segera.

"Iya, iya, sabar, aku hanya bercanda~" Ino mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Tapi kalau begitu, kau sangat beruntung. Dia rela tidak makan diluar, hanya untuk menunggu kau menyambutnya dan memberikannya masakan dari tanganmu sendiri, meskipun itu tidak seenak yang dijual," Ino memutar matanya. "Sasuke menginginkan itu, tapi ia tidak biasa mengungkapkannya langsung. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya."

Sakura tertegun sesaat. Oh, itukah maksudnya? Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"... Berarti semua salahku?"

"Hm, sebentar, jadi masalahnya seperti ini," Ino mengelus dagu dengan jemarinya. "Ia datang setelah misi, kelelahan dan sebagainya, sementara kau tidak pulang-pulang, dan ketika kau pulang kalian bertengkar dan sekarang kalian perang dingin?" cerocos Ino.

"Kau tepat," jawab Sakura dengan singkat, tanpa gairah di ucapannya.

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya. Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung punya seseorang seperti Sasuke. Ia hanya menuntut perhatian darimu, dan itu berarti ia sayang padamu."

Oke, sekarang Sakura merasa tersudut. Seharusnya malam itu ia selesaikan tanpa emosi, dan bilang baik-baik kalau ia sedang tidak bisa memasak. Serba salah memang, tapi kembali ke satu hal; kalau satu hal kecil dibarengi dengan emosi, semuanya menjadi makin rumit.

"Tapi masalah barunya, ia sedang berangkat misi. Entah kapan ia akan pulang."

"Tunggu saja," Ino memberikan solusinya. "Kalau ia datang, segera minta maaf. Selesai, kan? Lain kali kau tidak boleh mendahulukan emosimu duluan. Dia suamimu, Uchiha Sakura."

Yah, Ino tidak salah. Emosi memang sesuatu yang harus dikendalikan dengan baik, atau kau akan mendapatkan kerepotan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah memberitahunya soal _itu_?"

"Hng... Belum," Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Kurasa lebih bagus, setelah minta maaf, katakan hal itu padanya, dna aku berani menjamin ia tidak akan marah lagi."

"Benarkah?"

Ino hanya mengerling tanpa maksud yang jelas pada Sakura, tanda ia ingin membiarkan Sakura menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**lima hari kemudian...**_

**.**

Sekali lagi, Sakura menemukan dirinya masih sendirian di rumah. Sasuke belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepulangan.

Wanita itu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, seraya membiarkan waktu yang ia tatap terus berjalan tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa. Jam mejanya memang baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, serta-merta ia malas melakukan apapun.

Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke bagaimana? Kalau ia disana sedang kesulitan bagaimana? Sakura bahkan tidak tahu ia pergi misi kemana. Seolah menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Hokage—yang sekarang sibuknya minta ampun. Padahal sahabatnya sendiri.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya lagi di kasur, berusaha menyingkirkan ketakutan-ketakutan itu, memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, mungkin saja semua bayangan mengerikan itu bisa hilang.

"Sasuke..."

Ia menggumamkan nama itu, sama saja percuma. Yang empunya mustahil mendengar.

Sakura semakin takut, kalau-kalau Sasuke menyimpan rencana lain dibalik misinya itu. Uh, trauma masa lalu kadang masih membayangi. Tentang serpihan-serpihan masa lalu yang sudah berusaha ia kubur, ketika Sasuke memutuskan keluar desa hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu dendamnya.

Atau ketika pemuda itu kembali lagi ke desa—namun dengan niat yang lebih buruk lagi, menghancurkan desa. Sakura mengalami konflik batin terparah ketika itu. Ketika orang yang ia cintai, ia nanti sekian lama dalam pesimistis, memang kembali tapi dengan niat menghabisinya.

Bagaimana kalau...

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghindari gejolak tangis yang nyaris jebol pertahanannya. Ia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Ia bukan lagi gadis yang harus dilindungi, tapi ia juga harus bisa melindungi dari sekarang.

Ia akhirnya bangkit duduk. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan.

Kaaak! Kaaak!

Suara burung—yang entah sejak kapan bertengger di bingkai jendela—mengalihkan perhatiannya. Elang. Pembawa pesan, mungkin?

Agak takut, Sakura membuka pesan yang tersimpan di kaki elangnya. Dari siapa ini? Bagaimana kalau soal Sasuke?

Oh, bukan. Dari gurunya, Tsunade. Yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua ninja medis di rumah sakit Konoha. Ada apa memanggilnya pagi-pagi seperti ini?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Ada yang harus saya lakukan, guru?"

Tsunade berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan baru memulai bicara ketika ia berhenti pada tepi jendela; menatap suasana pagi Konoha.

"Hokage Keenam memerintahkan satu tim Chuunin pemula menuju desa sebelah untuk sebuah misi tingkat B, tapi di tengah perjalanan mereka terluka, dan membutuhkan ninja medis karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjadi ninja medis. Kau bisa menanganinya sendiri, kan?"

"Saya siap, guru. Baiklah, sekarang—"

"Tunggu dulu."

"Ya?"

"Hati-hati, jaga dirimu. Mereka berada di perbatasan antara Desa Konoha dengan desa terdekat. Ini terakhir kalinya aku memintamu untuk misi seperti ini, sebelum kau kuistirahatkan untuk sekian waktu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, kemudian membungkuk untuk memohon diri.

"Baik. Terima kasih, guru. Saya pergi sekarang."

"Ya, hati-hati. Jaga baik-baik anak Uchiha itu, jangan sampai kau terluka."

Kalimat itu terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinga Sakura, sebab ia telah menjauh dan memulai perjalanannya.

"Nah, sayang, ayo ikut Kaa-san keluar sebentar. Siapa tahu kau akan bertemu dengan Otou-san disana~" gumamnya perlahan, sembari menempatkan tangan kanan diatas perutnya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Nah, sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalian boleh melanjutkan misi kalian," senyum Sakura, setelah ia selesai menyembuhkan empat orang itu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-neesan," ucap seorang diantaranya—mungkin dialah ketuanya. Lantas diikuti ucapan yang serupa oleh teman-temannya.

"Lain kali hati-hati, ya? Memangnya dia ninja dari desa mana?"

"Dia ninja perampok," ucap yang terkecil tubuhnya. "Dia tidak mengenakan _hitai-ate_. Sepertinya dia hidup di hutan ini seorang diri, dan hidup dengan cara itu."

"Hmmm, aku mengerti... Ayo, sekarang lanjutkan misi kalian. Hokage menantikan hasil yang bagus dari misi ini!" Sakura mencoba menambah semangat mereka.

"Tentu saja, Sakura-neesan!" ucap salah satu _kunoichi_ diantaranya. "Setelah pulang dari misi ini, aku ingin belajar dari nee-san! Aku tidak ingin timku terluka tanpa ninja medis seperti ini lagi!"

"Bagus, dengan senang hati," Sakura memainkan rambut _kunoichi_ itu. "Selamat berjuang, ya~"

"Nee-san juga hati-hati. Kemungkinan dia masih di sekitar sini," ucap sang ketua. "Kami pergi, jaa!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada empat remaja tanggung itu. Ia jadi teringat misi-misi yang ia lakukan semasa awal menjadi Chuunin dulu.

Semua sudah beres. Sekarang tinggal pulang dan melapor.

**.**

Sakura melompati dahan-dahan pohon tinggi itu. Ah, padahal baru beberapa meter, ia sudah merasa kelelahan. Sekarang keadaannya memang sudah berbeda. Ia harus 'membagi' _cakra_-nya menjadi dua. Belum lagi tadi ia baru saja menghabiskan sekian persen _cakra_ untuk menyembuhkan empat orang itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat. Pohon yang cukup rindang ini ia pilih untuk berteduh. Desanya masih agak jauh.

Srak.

Sakura menoleh cepat. Ia mendeteksi keberadaan orang lain.

Srak. Srak.

"Siapa disana?"

Srak. Srak. Bruk!

Tanpa basa-basi, seseorang yang asing datang padanya dengan berusaha menyabetkan kunainya. Tapi Sakura menghindar dengan melompat ke dahan yang lebih tinggi.

"Siapa kau?"

_Shinobi_ asing itu bungkam, dan memilih menyerang Sakura lagi.

"Kau yang menyerang mereka tadi, ya?" Sakura masih berusaha menghindar dengan melompat-lompat. "Pergilah! Tak ada yang bisa kau dapatkan dariku, aku hanya ninja medis!"

"Heh," perampok itu akhirnya buka suara. "Aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu."

"Lantas apa maumu?" Sakura menangkis kunai pemuda itu dengan kunai miliknya.

"Dirimu, cantik."

Mata Sakura membulat lebar ketika satu gerakan tak terduga dilancarkan pemuda itu. Ia yang sepertinya sudah mengenali medan, bertumpu pada satu tangannya, kemudian mengarahkan kedua kakinya untuk menendang kaki Sakura.

Hal ini luput dari perhitungan, dan Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan ketika kakinya dilumpuhkan. Tak terelakkan, ia jatuh dari pohon yang sekian tingginya itu.

"Aaaah!" ia jatuh dengan keras pada pinggangnya. Sekian detik kemudian, ia merasakan sakit pada perut bagian bawahnya yang begitu hebat.

Ia ingin bangun, tapi rasanya tak kuasa. Sakit sekali.

Sakura rasakan kalau si perampok itu datang lagi padanya, hingga ia membuka matanya, berusaha untuk bangkit.

Tapi hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka mata adalah sesuatu yang menyeramkan—dan paling ia takutkan.

Rembesan darah perlahan mengalir dari sela kedua kakinya. Dan perutnya semakin sakit.

"Ini..." Sakura menggigit bibirnya—antara menahan sakit dan ketakutan. Tak menunggu lama, air mata mulai jatuh.

"Hentikan, bodoh, hentikan!" Sakura hanya bisa meneriakkan kalimat itu, sebab ia sendiri tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Sakit sekali.

BUK!

Pemuda itu memukul punggungnya, hingga Sakura jatuh.

"Sa... sakit..." Sakura menggumamkan hal itu diantara batas sadar dan pingsannya. Ia jatuh ke tanah dan sayup-sayup mendengar sesuatu.

"Sakura!"

Siapa itu? Rasanya suaranya makin jauh.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke-kah itu?Tapi Sakura yang sedang dalam ambang batas kesadaran pun mengenali itu seperti suara seorang wanita.

Tapi... ia butuh Sasuke. Semua rasa sakit ini hanya ingin membuatnya memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke. Sekarang. Jika dihitung, kesalahannya bertambah dua kali lipat.

Kesadarannya makin melenyap, seiring dengan rasa sakit yang makin melilit dan menusuk itu.

Tapi apa kata Sasuke kalau ia tahu semua ini? Kecewa? Pasti. Harus apa ia? Kenapa ia harus bertengkar dengan Sasuke malam itu? Kalau jadinya seperti ini, masalah tambah rumit dan dapat dipastikan Sasuke kecewa berat.

Dan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan jika ia sudah kecewa? Ah, tidak...

Semua salahnya sekarang. Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain kecuali dirinya. Yang menyulut permasalahan malam itu adalah ia, yang ceroboh kali ini adalah ia, hingga sepertinya ia harus kehilangan sesuatu...

"Sa...suke..."

**.  
>xxx<strong>

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Putih. Semua serba putih. Dan aromanya khas. Sakura sudah tahu dari awal kalau ini adalah rumah sakit. Suasana yang memang akrab dengan dirinya.

Uh, biasanya yang menyembuhkan orang di tempat seperti ini, tapi sekarang ia yang terbaring dan kebingungan mencari cara untuk bisa bangun ditengah kekakuan tubuhnya.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Kalau Sasuke ada di sampingnya sekarang, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa terlebih dahulu.

_Jangan terlalu berharap, Sakura_. _Inner_-nya berontak.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar. Selamat malam, Sakura."

"Shizune-senpai..." Sakura bangun, duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

Seniornya itu tersenyum lembut. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kau pingsan cukup lama."

"... Sudah malam?" Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling. Lampu sudah dinyalakan, dan dari balik tirai ia lihat semuanya gelap.

"Ya," Shizune memperhatikan infus yang tersambung ke nadi Sakura. "Tsunade-sama memintaku mengikutimu dalam misi itu. Ia mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Begitu, ya? Terima kasih banyak, senpai," senyum Sakura lemah.

"Tidak masalah," Shizune duduk di kursinya kemudian. "Misi kecil seperti itu memang membahayakan untukmu, ya. Tsunade-sama seharusnya tidak mengirimmu tadi pagi."

Lagi-lagi Sakura menunjukkan senyum semu; senyum getir. "Dia... tidak selamat, ya?" dengan mata sayu ia menunduk, meletakkan tangannya di perut, dan mengeluskannya di sana.

"Eh—"

Brak!

Pintu terbuka lebar dengan suara yang menghebohkan, dan sang pelaku berdiri dengan nafas turun-naik. Masih dengan seragamnya yang kotor dan beberapa luka yang belum mengering.

"Aaa, Uchiha-san!"

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya dari sorot mata Sasuke yang mendekat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, memikirkan apa yang harus ia ucapkan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tinggalkan kalian berdua dulu ya, aku akan kembali nanti untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya."

"... Baiklah... Terima kasih, senpai..."

Shizune meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan masih dengan Sakura yang menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Kalau ia terus begini, kapan masalahnya akan selesai?

Semua masalah bertumpuk menjadi satu, dan jatuh menimpa kepalanya dengan telak. Kenapa harus seberat ini?

"Kau terluka?"

Untuk satu minggu, inilah kata pertama dari mulut Sasuke yang ia dengar.

Sakura akhirnya berani berpaling, menjelajahi apa yang terlihat dari penampilan Sasuke.

Seragam ANBU yang masih kotor, beberapa gores luka, dan gurat kelelahan yang tampak jelas dari wajahnya; itulah yang pertama kali ia temukan. Tandanya, setelah pulang dari misi, Sasuke bergegas ke sini, bukan?

"Sakura..." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang tergeletak lemah di sisi tempat tidur.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi ketika jemari lembut itu menyentuhnya. Ia semakin merasa bersalah. Semakin merasa kalau ia tidak layak...

Hingga tangisnya pecah.

Sasuke yang belum mengerti sepenuhnya, lagi-lagi hanya diam. Lantas merangkul tubuh Sakura yang masih lunglai itu, mencoba meredakan tangis istrinya dahulu, baru menemukan apa yang menjadi alasan mengapa wanita ini menangis demikian sendu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke... maafkan aku... Aku memang ceroboh..."

Lama Sakura menumpahkan kesedihannya di dalam pelukan itu, sekian jam mungkin. Sasuke tidak berkuasa apapun. Sekalipun ia belum pernah mendapati Sakura yang menangis seperti ini. Yang seolah kalau dilepaskan sedikit saja, ia akan hancur. Tangisnya rapuh sekali.

Sekarang, tangis itu tidak terdengar lagi. Cengkeraman yang tadi menguat di pundaknya sudah melonggar.

Sasuke melepaskan tubuh Sakura perlahan. Baru ia sadari kalau wanita itu sudah jatuh tertidur.

Pelan-pelan—seolah Sakura itu benda yang mudah rusak—Sasuke letakkan tubuh itu di atas tempat tidur. Menatap matanya yang masih basah, Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya mengapa.

Ia menyeka wajah Sakura yang penuh jejak-jejak air mata. Ia baru tiba di kantor Hokage ketika Ino yang sedang berada di sana memberitahu kalau Sakura sedang terbaring tidak sadar di rumah sakit.

Walau ia sedang terlibat pertengkaran, jangan bilang kalau ia tidak khawatir.

Ia tidak juga menyalahkan Sakura atas masalah itu, hanya saja ia menanti wanita itu mengucapkan kata maaf duluan. Yah, karena ia merasa ia tidak menemukan kata yang cocok untuk memulainya. Seperti yang diketahui, Sasuke bukanlah seorang pembicara ulung.

Sekali lagi, ia pandang wajah yang sudah sekian bulan mengisi hari-harinya ini. Agak ragu mengakui, tapi seminggu tanpa pembicaraan dengan Sakura membuatnya...

... rindu. Sangat.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Pukul dua belas. Uchiha Sasuke samasekali tidak tidur. Uchiha Sakura masih tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke berdiri tanpa gerakan semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu di samping jendela. Entah apa yang ia pandang diluar, padahal jalan samasekali sepi dan tidak ada objek yang menarik. Bulan purnama belum waktunya malam ini. Lagipula langit hitam legam; bintang enggan hadir.

"Permisi..."

Meski itu agak mengejutkan, Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang, dengan kedua tangan dalam sakunya.

Shizune. Dan kertas-kertas ditangannya. Sudah dapat Sasuke tahu wanita itu akan mengadakan pemeriksaan.

Dengan hati-hati, Shizune mendekati Sakura. Memeriksa pergelangan tangannya.

"Uh..."

"Eh? Ah, maaf membangunkanmu, Sakura."

"... Senpai?"

"Sebentar saja. Setelah ini kau boleh lanjutkan istirahatmu kembali."

"... Terima kasih."

Shizune melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Beberapa bagian lain, luka, infusnya.

"Ah, kau yang sebagai ninja medis ada untungnya juga kalau terluka seperti ini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, dengan suaranya yang sayup terdengar. Matanya pun masih begitu berat untuk terbuka. Sekalipun ia ninja medis, kali ini ia ambruk. Maklum saja, masalahnya bukan hanya luka fisik. Ini juga urusan batin.

"Cakramu yang tersisa juga turut membantu penyembuhan. Kau mempunyai kualitas dan cara pembagian cakra yang baik."

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia putar kepalanya, mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Tapi kau harus bersyukur, Sakura."

"Bersyukur?"

"Dengan tubuhmu yang sudah beradaptasi sebagai ninja medis, dan punya cara pembagian cakra yang bagus, anakmu selamat."

Iris _jade_ Sakura berubah bentuk, dan matanya membuka lebar.

"Selamat?" ia beringsut untuk duduk.

Dan Sasuke dari sudut ruangan menoleh. Ada satu kata yang mengagetkannya.

"Dia... selamat, senpai? Ta—tapi waktu itu..."

"Memang terjadi pendarahan, tapi sudah kubilang kau beruntung memiliki bakat alami dalam cakra itu. Pengelolaan cakramu bagus, secara alami cakra di tubuhmu sekarang membagi dua, satu untukmu, satu untuk Uchiha kecilmu ini... Jadi wajar kalau kau lebih cepat merasa lelah. Dan cakra itu jugalah yang menolongnya."

Sakura masih terperangah. Matanya lagi-lagi tampak berkaca.

"Syukurlah..."

"Selamat, ya. Kau masih dipercaya untuk menjaganya. Dan istirahatlah. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, kondisimu sedang tidak stabil."

"Ya, tentu saja, senpai. Terima kasih banyak."

"Baik. Aku pergi dulu," lambai Shizune sembari berjalan menjauh. Sekilas senyum pemberi semangat ia berikan untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih, senpai!"

Shizune sudah pergi. Dan Sakura—masih dengan mata berair—beralih pada Sasuke.

Tak ragu, ketika Sasuke mendekat padanya, Sakura segera memeluknya haru.

"Sakura..." Sasuke masih kurang yakin. Atau otaknya yang cerdas itu sesang tidak terkoneksi dengan benar?

"Dia selamat Sasuke... Maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan cepat emosi dan ceroboh lagi..."

"... Ya," singkat sekali jawabannya. Tapi Sakura mengerti kalau Sasuke tulus mengucapkannnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, dan mencoba menerjemahkan senyum Sakura padanya.

"Selamat, Sasuke. Uchiha kecil kita sebentar lagi hadir."

Tangan Sasuke; yang tadi berada pada pundak Sakura sekarang menggenggam wajahnya. Matanya yang tadi dingin dan beku, sekarang lebih terlihat bahagia.

Ia tidak tersenyum, tapi langsung membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya lagi, dan berbisik perlahan.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. "Terima kasih juga telah memaafkanku."

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat sayang, tapi lewat ciuman lembut yang ia berikan sekarang, Sakura bisa mengalihbahasakan itu.

Masalahnya sudah selesai, beruntung ia masih diberi jalan untuk belajar.

Belajar untuk tidak menangani semua dengan emosi, selelah atau sejenuh apa ia. Karena emosi bisa melarutkan semuanya menjadi masalah yang lebih besar dan rumit.

... Oh ya, satu lagi. Ternyata kehadiran buah hati itu juga bisa membuat Sasuke melupakan kemarahannya.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d ? |**

**.**

Ini... apa? =_= *headbang di pohon toge*

Kadang imajinasiku bisa se'liar' ini. Hum, tapi fic after-marriage itu salah satu yang sedang saya gandrungi sekarang ._. Dan kalian juga sudah baca, kalau ini adalah sekuel dari Queen of My Heart, yang tepat sebulan lalu saya selesaikan ficnya XD

Satu hal; saya awalnya mau bikin sekuel multichap tentang kehidupan after-marriage-nya Sasuke-Sakura, adventure ini-itu, tapi batal karena satu hal. Apa? Saya menemukan fic yang benar-benar pas dengan selera saya itu, jadi batal. Judulnya The Pride of An Uchiha, di FNI English. Dan WOW, bagus seperti yang saya mau ;~;

Okay, enough for useless-curcol. Komentarnya, blossoms? :3

_._

_._

_here with cheerish, kazuka. [110529]._


End file.
